metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 3 weapons
This article is a list of weapons that appear in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Suppressors A suppressor is a device that can be used on the XM16E1, MK22, and M1911A1 to reduce gunshot noise. However, each suppressor can only be used a certain number of times before it needs replacing since Metal Gear Solid 3 has the feature of suppressor wear-out. Handguns EZ Gun The first gun Naked Snake receives on the Very Easy difficulty setting; also awarded in other difficulties for collecting all 48 plants and animals (including Tsuchinoko and Les Infants Terrible - snakes Solid, Solidus & Liquid, not including Ration, CalorieMate or Instant Noodles). This gun was created by Sigint. According to Sigint, the EZ Gun is based on the FP-45 Liberator handgun of WWII, as it bears a total resemblance to it. Features *Decreased rate of stamina loss *Increase of stamina when standing still *Laser pointer *Built-in suppressor (unlimited) *Unlimited ammo *80% minimum stealth while equipped. *The zoom feature found on all rifles. MK22 A Smith & Wesson Mk22 "Hush Puppy" 9mm pistol originally developed for use by the U.S. Navy SEALS. The one issued to Snake has been modified to fire low-velocity tranquilizer darts. It has a slide-lock mechanism for added suppression. Because of this, it must be cycled manually for each shot, limiting its firing rate. It can be equipped with a suppressor. Snake receives one at the beginning of the Virtuous Mission and later when you meet up with EVA during Operation Snake Eater. M1911A1 A handgun that Snake receives in Operation Snake Eater. The M1911 is considered by many to be the greatest semi-automatic pistol of all time due to its ergonomics, accuracy, reliability, and the stopping power of its .45ACP rounds. Snake's original gun (a regular GI M1911A1 modified with high-profile sights and a threaded barrel to accept a suppressor) is destroyed upon meeting The Boss. However, EVA gives Snake a customized version as a replacement. The new sidearm features high-profile 3-dot sights, National Match slide, beveled magazine well, widened ejection port, competition trigger, polished feed ramp, checkered front strap and mainspring housing for more positive grip, delta hammer, and a relief-cut trigger guard for higher grip. It also features a permanently-disengaged grip safety, a controversial modification popular among Texas Rangers, who have carried 1911s since the 1920s. Snake further modifies his new weapon by whittling the left grip panel to more comfortably mate up with his CQC knife. Makarov Automatic pistol used by Soviet forces, chambered for 9x18mm Makarov. The Makarov PM is a popular and mechanically reliable weapon whose only real flaws are its weak ammunition and its obsolete butt-mounted magazine release, which slows down reloads. Ocelot used one initially which he was able to use to ricochet bullets. However, he soon switched to the Single Action Army after his first encounter with Snake. Major Raikov also carries one with him. It was also used by Colonel Volgin to shoot out Sokolov's kneecaps after Snake's attempt at rescuing Sokolov backfired. Colt Single Action Army A 6-shot single-action revolver chambered for the very powerful .45 Long Colt round. Nicknamed "the Peacemaker", this was the standard-issue sidearm of the U.S. Army from 1873 to 1895, and was also very popular in civilian sales. General George Patton often carried a custom SAA with ivory grips when making public appearances (he switched to a 1911 when he went to the front). In the game, the SAA is able to ricochet bullets around corners. Ocelot decides to use three of them based on advice from Snake. In addition to shooting, Ocelot (now calling himself "Revolver ''Ocelot") uses his handguns for various twirling stunts, sometimes to impress or intimidate rivals, other times as bored fidgeting, sometimes he even seems to twirl a pistol subconsciously during conversations. Snake is given one of them from The Boss after he is tortured. Depending on his choice during his pistol duel with Ocelot, Snake may start the Virtuous Mission equipped with one on subsequent playthroughs, if having chosen the right one. Type 17 Mauser A Chinese made imitation of the German C96 Mauser "Broomhandle" pistol, chambered for U.S. .45ACP rather than the original (much weaker) German 7.65mm Mauser. Snake does not use this weapon. Used by EVA. On meeting Snake at Rassvet she was able to use a sweeping technique to eliminate an entire squad with this gun. During Snake and EVA's escape, Ocelot knocked the Mauser out of EVA's hand to stop her from shooting at him. Submachine guns Skorpion Vz.53 The Skorpion is a small Czechoslovakian SMG found in Groznyj Grad inside one of the storage rooms in the West Wing, unlocked with a radio frequency or dressing up as Major Raikov. It has a laser sight attached to it, making shots from the hip more accurate. It has a 20-round magazine. A fairly good SMG. Thompson M1928A1 The Thompson M1928A1 is a famous SMG used by US soldiers during World War II, and the trademark weapon of legendary gangsters, such as Al Capone, and the American mafia in the 1920s & 1930s. It used a straight 20/30-round magazine, which can be replaced with a fifty-bullet drum magazine, also that being to the preference of Chicago and New York gangsters. It is often confused with the later M-1 or M-1A1 models, which were simplified for cheaper and faster mass-production during wartime and could not accept the 50-round drum mag. It is not used by Snake. It is used by The Pain as his only non-bee weapon. The Patriot The signature weapon of The Boss. Snake receives it after defeating her (i.e. completing the game). This is a modified version of the XM16E1 with the stock removed (leaving the buffer tube exposed) and somewhat shorter barrel to enable it to held as a pistol. Due to the modification it produces heavy recoil in sustained automatic fire. The in-game weapon has unlimited ammo. It can then be used by Snake in future games. If it is equipped and Snake contacts Sigint, he will get confused about how Snake could have it. Using it in further game playthroughs can apparently decrease the player's end-game rating, however. Assault rifles AK-47 ''Avtomat Kalashnikova 1947. A Soviet-made assault rifle carried by most of the GRU soldiers Snake encounters. Possibly the most ubiquitous automatic rifle in history. Renowned for its reliability and simplicity. Mikhail Kalashnikov, a Russian tanker who grew disgusted at the sight of thousands of Soviet conscripts being thrown at the Germans with rifles older than their grandfathers (if they were armed at all), set out to build a better rifle that could give his fellow Red Army soldiers a fighting chance. Taking the bolt of the excellent American M-1 Garand, the gas system and magazine feed of the German STG-44 Sturmgewehr, combining them with new features of his own design and mating them with the new 7.62x39mm cartridge intended for the SKS, he created the AK-47. Snake can pick one up at Rassvet. It has two firing modes, semi- and full-automatic. Can lay down decent suppression fire, but is fairly inaccurate over longer distances on full-auto firing. AMD-65 A Hungarian-made version of the AKM assault rifle carried by the Ocelot Unit soldiers. The AMD-65 is optimized for close-quarters battle and features a folding stock, lightweight plastic handguard, and vertical forward grip. It still feeds 7.62x39mm from the same magazine as the standard AK-47/AKM. According to Sigint, they were prototypes imported into the Soviet Union. Cannot be used by Snake. XM16E1 An American-made assault rifle, the XM16E1 is a military test & evaluation model of Eugene Stoner's Armalite AR-15. It is chambered for 5.56mm NATO and feeds from a 20-round detachable box magazine. It has three firing modes, single-shot, three-shot burst and fully automatic. They were supposed to be tested in Southeast Asia with camouflage designs, but the Soviets managed to steal/recover at least some of the prototypes. It can also be equipped with a suppressor. Can be found at the outside the Granin research Facility in the Courtyard Area, and under the bridge during the Virtuous Mission. It is a fairly accurate weapon with decent damage. The XM16E1 was first deployed with US advisors in Vietnam in 1961 for field evaluation. It was liked for its ergonomics and ease of use, but criticized for its poor performance when dirty and the lack of power of its new 5.56 round (which had been originally designed as a varmint load). Secretary of Defense Robert S. MacNamara wanted the new rifle, which had been adopted by the US Air Force in 1961, to replace the M-14 as the infantry rifle of the Army and Marine Corps in the name of standardization. This met with resistance, as the M-14 was a good (many say better) weapon that did not need to be replaced. In 1965 the XM16 was officially adopted as the M16. Complaints remained, but with proper maintenance and marksmanship the M16 proved it could be an effective weapon. A carbine version, the XM177, was later developed into the M4. The greatly-improved M16A4 and M4A1 remain the standard weapons of the US Military today. Sigint explains that the Patriot was a modified version of the XM16E1. Sniper rifles SVD A Soviet-made sniper rifle, the Snayperskaya Vintovka Dragunova is a highly-accurate, reliable weapon chambered for 7.62x54mm and normally issued with match-grade ammunition for maximum precision. It utilizes a 10-round detachable-box magazine and is semi-automatic. The following situations feature the player/enemy using sniping weapons. * The Ocelot Unit at Rassvet has a Sniper that uses one. * At Ponizovje Warehouse where Snake can use it to kill The End early (or at least wear him down). * During Snake's battle with The End. * Causing chaos in Groznyj Grad from the Krasnogorje (behind the ruins). * Snake uses the Sniper rifle to detonate the C3 on the Groznyj Grad Rail bridge. Mosin-Nagant The Mosin-Nagant 1891/30 is a Russian bolt-action design originally adopted by the Tsar's army in 1891 and kept in service by the Soviets for nearly 60 years, only finally being replaced after World War II by the Simonov SKS and eventually the Kalashnikov AK-47. Chambered for Russian 7.62x54Rmm cartridge, it is a very crude, yet nonetheless effective and very accurate rifle whose bolt was actually designed to be kicked open if the rifle froze in the brutal cold of a Russian winter. Perhaps its most famous user was legendary Red Army sniper Vassili Zaitzev, the Hero of Stalingrad, whose rifle is now a centerpiece of the Stalingrad Museum in Volgograd, Russia. The sniper rifle used by The End is a heavily modified Mosin-Nagant 1891/30. Like the MK22 "Hush Puppy", it fires tranquilizer darts. Snake is rewarded with one for a stamina kill on The End. Standard versions of the Mosin-Nagant 1891/30s were also seen in archive footage playing throughout the game, in the hands of a marching platoon of Red Army soldiers. The player never keeps it between playthroughs of Metal Gear Solid 3. Other firearms M37 The Ithaca M37 is a pump-action shotgun that can hold up to 4 12-gauge shells at once (5 if chambered (R2x2)). This American shotgun is popular among civilians and law enforcement for its reliability, light weight, and unique bottom-ejecting design that allows fully-ambidextrous operation. Several Ocelot Unit troops carry M37s with cut-down stocks. Snake's M37 can be found somewhere in the caves before The Pain boss battle or behind boxes at Rassvet at some point. It is devastating at close quarters, but is very loud and useless at long distance. RPG-7 Rocket Propelled Grenade that is most useful against vehicles. It is found at the Krasnogorje Mountaintop where it can be used against flying platforms and Hinds. Its main weakness is its slow reload time (although the player can use the usual unequip/equip trick to reload quickly). It is one of the most effective weapons against the Shagohod. It can wipe out whole squads of enemy soldiers. At long ranges, the RPG shell will begin to waiver around quite heavily. M63 The Stoner M63 is an American light machine gun chambered for 5.56mm NATO that carries large amounts of ammo. It can effectively wipe out attack teams with its high volume of fire. Even armored guards with shields will quickly get dropped by its tremendous firepower. Prolonged automatic firing greatly reduces accuracy (and Snake yells), therefore burst firing is recommended. The M63 was designed by Eugene Stoner (creator of the AR-15/M-16/M-4 family of rifles) as a modular weapon that could be quickly converted between rifle, carbine, squad automatic weapon, light machine gun, and emplaced medium machine gun roles. This could be accomplished by switching out barrel groups and flipping the receiver over (normal right-side ejecting for magazine-fed rifle/carbine/SAW, reversed right-side feeding left-side ejecting for belt-fed). It saw limited use with Navy SEALs and Marine SOG in Vietnam, usually in LMG or SAW roles, but was never adopted for general service despite positive reviews. It was last used by the SEALs during the liberation of Grenada. M2 Flamethrower A flamethrower is a weapon designed to spray and ignite flammable material (usually liquids such as gasoline). Its main purpose is as a "shock and awe" weapon, and for clearing out dug-in infantry units in bunkers or trenches. The M2 Flamethrower system was first utilized during the invasion of Guam during World War II. Snake encountered flamethrower troops in Krasnogorje Mountaintop after meeting with EVA. Like most of the Western weapons found in Groznyj Grad, these M2s were stolen by the Soviets for research purposes. The flamethrower troops were ordered to use their M2s on Snake in Krasnogorje by Colonel Volgin as revenge for killing The Pain, The Fear, and The End.Sigint explains this in a radio call. Also, if the player killed a lot of enemies prior to this, the radio call to Sigint will state that the reason was instead because they hated Snake for killing a lot of their men. The Fury uses a flamethrower which uses liquid rocket fuel, making it burn long after firing. It is quite difficult to avoid as it travels faster than Snake can run and even causes damage from around corners. Was available to players in the original Metal Gear Online that was released with Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence. Crossbow The Fear wields two crossbows named "William Tell" and "Little Joe." He uses them as weapons to attack his enemies as well as hunt his prey to let him recover stamina. He uses four types of bolts: *Normal Bolts *Poison Bolts *Explosive Bolts *Incendiary Bolts William Tell is one of the crossbows The Fear's uses. It has tremendous firing power, accuracy and a strong, quality design. Named after William Tell, known as an expert marksman with the crossbow. A legendary hero of disputed historical authenticity who is said to have lived in the alpine Canton of Uri in Switzerland in the early 14th century. He used the William Tell during his match with Naked Snake, and was presumably destroyed with him when his microbomb exploded. Little Joe is another one of The Fear's crossbows. Developed by the Office of Strategic Services (OSS) during WWII and tested, but never adopted, by the British Special Operations Executive (SOE). The Little Joe was a hand-held crossbow constructed of aluminum with a rubber band propelling mechanism. The darts were constructed of wood with a steel broadhead. This crossbow pistol fired the dart at a velocity of 50 m/s (170 ft / sec)., or 190 km/h (115.9 mph). Maximum range was said to be 230 m (250 yards), with excellent accuracy out to 45 m (50 yards). It was intended to be used for eliminating sentries and guard dogs with a minimum amount of noise. The only thing rarer than the darts are the experimental crossbow pistols, with only very few known to have survived. Although it was one of The Fear's crossbows, which he primarily used for short-distance combat, it was not used by him during his fight against Naked Snake. ZU-23 A light towable anti-aircraft gun that the Soviets started producing in 1957. It was designed for deployment in airborne units and motorized rifle divisions without their own self-propelled anti-air guns. It had two 23 mm air-cooled automatic cannons with a firing rate of 800 rounds per minute, usually requiring a six-man crew to operate. Several of these guns were installed in the Krasnogorje mountains, which Snake can use to shoot at low-flying aircraft or target squads of enemy soldiers. They are also present in the Groznyj Grad Rail Bridge section during the fight against the Shagohod. Kiss of Death A firearm that is concealed in a lipstick holder. EVA/Tatyana often carried this as well as an identical lipstick container in case she wanted to bluff someone into spilling info. When he first met Tatyana; Volgin, noticing that she was holding something in her hand, forced her to relinquish it and discovered that she had a Kiss of Death. This resulted in Ocelot immediately accusing Tatyana of being a KGB agent. Volgin eventually gave it back to her, as he saw her of some use. She later used her identical lipstick container to bluff Sokolov into revealing where the Legacy was, and when later revealed as EVA, attempted to use it on Colonel Volgin upon her identity being compromised, only for him to snatch it away. Explosives Grenades A standard Russian RGD-5 fragmentation grenade with a three-second fuse. When it explodes, it causes blast and shrapnel damage over a wide area, along with burn injuries to anyone in close proximity. Useful on multiple enemy soldiers or those behind cover. Smoke grenades A diversionary non-lethal grenade that creates a smokescreen which Snake can use to cause enemies (including dogs) to lose track of him. Soldiers caught in the smoke will be temporarily confused, however, if Snake inhales the smoke, he will cough, which can alert the enemy to his location. Stun grenades An early design of a flashbang grenade, it creates a blinding flash and loud blast which can knock out enemies in close proximity to the explosion and temporarily disorients, deafens, and blinds anyone who was facing it (including Snake). The loud explosion can be heard by other guards in the area, so Snake must be careful when using them. The End uses these grenades to escape if Snake gets too close to his sniping position. Enemy attack teams can also use them, especially when they raid the Rassvet factory after the player is there with EVA. Chaff Grenade A non-lethal grenade that creates a large cloud of pieces of aluminium foil to disrupt enemy radio communications and radars. However, Snake's Active Sonar and Motion Detector will also be disabled while the chaff is in the air. They can also be used to divert Colonel Volgin's electric blasts. WP (White Phosphorus) Grenade An incendiary grenade, nicknamed "Willie Pete" by American soldiers. Anyone within close proximity of its explosion will suffer major burns, and the phosphorus will continue to burn after the detonation. WP incendiary devices are actually more commonly used by ships and tanks as smokescreens, because of the thick white smoke produced. White phosphorus is highly pyrophoric (self-igniting) upon contact with oxygen and burns at temperatures up to 2,800 Celsius(5,000 Fahrenheit), making it extremely dangerous. TNT/Trinitrotoluene Explosive that can be detonated with a radio detonator. This allows Snake to attack enemies at a distance. It is also useful for destroying various structures in the game such as the enemy's munition and food stores. Destroying their munition supplies will leave regular guards with little ammunition for their weapons, and destroying their food will leave them with low stamina and cause them to constantly complain, making them easier to deal with. TNT is also useful for laying traps to detonate when enemies are pursuing (in Alert/Evasion). Claymore mine A shrapnel mine that is proximity detonated by movement within a certain area in front of it. Snake can disarm and collect them for his own use by crawling over them. They are difficult to spot visually, but are easily detected using the thermal goggles or the Mine Detector. These are very useful for laying traps and leaving them there until an enemy triggers them. C3 Composition 3 is a stable plastic explosive developed after WWII for special operations, composed of 77% RDX and 23% plasticizers and binders. Because it is fairly inert (it can even burn without detonating), it can be molded like clay, as demonstrated by both EVA and Snake. Snake received it, along with synchronized timed detonators, from EVA; who stole the C3 from the Groznyj Grad armory's entire supply. He placed them on the fuel tanks in the hangar to destroy the Shagohod. EVA also sets two blocks of it on a bridge to cut off pursuit, Snake shot them before their timers ran out in another attempt to destroy the Shagohod. Miscellaneous Survival Knife A sharp edged close combat survival knife. Press square to attack, tap repeatedly for a 5 hit slash combo and hold firmly for a stab attack. The slash combo is very fast and the final slash will knock the enemy down while the stab will kill instantly. Contrary to popular belief, this is not the knife used in CQC, for that Naked Snake uses an entirely different (and significantly slimmer) knife. It is also used for various medical treatments and for cutting rope. Handkerchief A chloroform-soaked handkerchief used to knock out the enemy. If it is used too often Snake will be temporarily knocked out by the fumes. Extra ammo can be obtained by cutting spatsa mushrooms. It, along with the Cig Spray, is one of the few weapons that can be equipped when wearing the Scientist, Maintenance or Raikov disguise. Cigarette Gas Spray A KGB made cigarette that sprays knockout gas. In order for the knockout gas to work, it must be fired right in front of an enemy. If lucky, the blast will make the enemy pass out straight away. It can be equipped with the Scientist disguise, maintenance uniform and Major Raikov's uniform. CQC knife The knife Snake uses for CQC, in conjunction with other weapons marked with "CQC" in red above them in the inventory. Not used on its own (this is the survival knife). When Snake is captured in Groznyj Grad, the sheath on his upper body to hold this knife will show that the CQC knife is not there. So CQC is essentially unusable until it is regained when meeting with EVA behind the Tikhogornyj Waterfall. Fork The fork is used like the survival knife, though it lacks the CQC function. It also does far less damage. When used to slash food (with the exception of man-made food i.e. rations, instant noodles, and calorie mates), Snake will immediately consume the food. This is especially useful when escaping the cell as Snake is in his naked uniform and will lose stamina faster than normal. This weapon is found inside the prison cell at Groznyj Grad immediately after the torture sequence and is the only weapon Snake can use until he obtains the SAA ammo. Empty Magazine Empty magazines are magazines whose ammo was spent. Although useless in terms of supplying firepower, it is also invaluable in regards to distracting the enemy with its noise. M1931 (A19) field gun The Soviet-made M1931 (A19) field gun was a field gun developed by the Soviets in the late 1930s by combining the barrel of the 122 mm gun M1931 (A-19) and the carriage of the 152 mm howitzer-gun M1937 (ML-20). The M1931 field gun gun was briefly seen in archived footage of the Bay of Pigs, during The Boss's account on the event, despite it being retired by 1946, nearly two decades earlier. Notes and references Weapons, Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Weapons *